Happy Easter, Jack
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: RATED M for Smut. (Really really bad Smut if you ask me..) What if Jack was with Pitch in a way that North could never imagine? Story keeps in connection with rest of movie, so... Oneshot. MALEXMALE. Don't read if you don't like.


**Happy Easter, Jack**

Jack dropped himself down onto the pile of golden tubes. He searched frantically, but just couldn't think straight when the looming fear that Pitch would come back hung over his head. He had been afraid of him since he first saw him- afraid that he'd do something he'd regret if he was alone with him. So very afraid that he'd fall for him. Jack would have done anything to convince himself that the voice he just heard didn't actually just resonate off the walls.

"Looking for something?" No. No, no, no.

Jack jumped and attacked with his staff, then running when the shadow vanished. He needed to destroy Pitch- he needed to before he never got the chance again. But the deep chuckle vibrating through his skin was killing his resolve.

"Don't be afraid Jack, I'm not gonna hurt you…" he said. There! Jack spotted him and flew to the bridge he walked across. He hit the side of the bridge lightly upon landing, but quickly pushed forward.

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you," he said confidently, holding his staff out in preparation for an attack.

"Maybe not," came the sensual purr that rung in his eardrums, "But you are afraid of something…"

"You think so, huh?' Jack retorted, following him across the bridge, stopping when he stopped.

"I know so!" he replied, still not looking at him, "It's the one thing I always know… People's greatest fears…" he said that, looking off at nothing, making Jack wonder if he should look behind him, but Pitch's gaze fell to him and he grinned as he said, "Yours is that no one will ever believe in you."

And then that deep chuckle dropped him through the floor onto the cold, hard ground. He scrambled to his feet, trying to run away, but the voice followed.

"And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why."

Jack ran, speeding down stairway after stairway, seemingly going nowhere.

"Why were you made to be like this? Unseen? Unable to reach out to anyone?"

Another deep chuckle and Jack turned on his heel to run for his life. Unfortunately he met a wall, and his desperation grew. He had to get away. Pitch was scaring him. He needed out.

Spinning around, looking around and listening for him, Jack jumped upon seeing his shadow again, but jolted when he saw Pitch was actually casting it this time. He inhaled sharply and found heat instantly pooling under his skin as he really got to look at his tormentor.

Jack was so afraid of those eyes- those deep silver gold eyes that seemed to suck him in. His crotch stiffened and began to ache as he stared at the man.

A smirk splayed across Pitch's beautiful face. "The answer lies right here," he purred, holding out Jack's memories. Jack looked down at them, but quickly he looked back up at Pitch, his breath hitching in his throat as he saw him smiling teasingly at him.

"_Or_…" he whispered, pulling his hand back with the golden tube, and suddenly lurching forward so that Jack could feel his hot breath ghosting over the nape of his neck. Jack's heart stopped and his eyes widened further in terror. So close… Pitch was so very close…

A chuckle danced over his gooseflesh neck, and Pitch whispered, "Do you want this, Jack?"

"Th-this?" Jack repeated, closing his eyes tightly, as if shutting out the visual would make it all go away.

Again, Pitch chuckled above Jack's neck, and Jack flinched when he felt fingers ghosting over the pressure in his pants; settling just under the zipper, Jack felt himself twitching with anticipation and want. Sighing against his will, Jack let a gentle moan roll through his throat and into the air.

"Do you want me, Jack?" Pitch asked, teasing him more by gently rubbing his fingers over Jack's problem.

Another mewl escaped Jack without his consent. He should say no. He should run. He should attack Pitch. He shouldn't want this. But he did. He wanted this so badly. So very badly.

Pitch's chuckle met his ears and left them to resonate through his skin again. Eyes flying open, Jack jumped to follow the receding shadow.

"You want this **so badly**…" his voice sounded all around him, yet nowhere at the same time, making Jack's flesh tingle with desire. "You want to cave in to your desire and give yourself up like a little slut… But you're afraid…" Jack spun around dozens of times, looking at all the shadows of Pitch, trying to find him, but his mind was getting foggy. Just hearing him talk like that was making Jack dizzy with want.

"S-stop it," he mumbled, still looking for him.

"You're afraid of what the **Guardians will think**…" Pitch hissed, "Well let me ease your mind about one thing. They'll never accept you. Not really."

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Jack shouted, covering his ears, falling to his knees. "Stop it, please! Please…!" He swallowed and whimpered the final word again.

The deep chuckle met his ears again and Jack couldn't keep himself in this state any longer. Undoing his pants, Jack reached down and gripped himself with shaky hands. He started pumping his member in desperation. If Pitch wasn't going to give him what he needed, Jack was going to. He couldn't take the teasing any longer. Their game of cat and mouse where Jack chased after him had worn out his patience. He was only a teenager in body- he couldn't wait that long.

As he stroked desperately, a warm hand slid over his own and a soft purr in his ear said, "Let me do that, Jack…" And Jack let his hand fall to the floor as the warm one wrapped around his member. Jack moaned at the feeing and let out another as it began to move up and down his length.

"Ah…!" he gasped out, trembling arms trying to hold up his weight. Pitch chuckled and Jack suddenly felt hands all over him. Hands everywhere. Touching, pulling, stroking, rubbing. All so hot. Jack couldn't take it- all the pleasure. He moaned and mewled like a whore beneath Pitch's touch.

The heat was tightening in his stomach. Jack knew he was close to his end. It felt so good. "Unh," he moaned with each of Pitch's more forceful tugs.

And as quickly as the hands had begun to pleasure him, they were gone, and Jack whimpered as his intense pleasure lessened. Pitch even pulled his own hand away from him. Jack looked over his shoulder at the older spirit and saw him undo his own pants. Before Jack could protest or beg or do anything, Pitch was in him.

"Angh!" he choked out as Pitch began his intense pace. Pounding into his wet hole, Jack wailed helplessly as this agonizing pleasure took him. "Yes! Yes Pitch!" he shouted, his upper half collapsing to the ground as the feeling became too much for him.

Jack moaned lustfully as Pitch kept it going. "Unh. Unh. Pitch." He moaned continuously until suddenly Pitch hit a spot in him that made Jack's head snap up and his breath to hitch in his throat. Grinning, Pitch aimed himself to slam into Jack's sweet spot with every squelching thrust.

"YES!" Jack wailed, clawing the earth beneath him. The heat pooled fast in his stomach. He couldn't take it. Throwing his head back, Jack screamed.

Milky white juices shooting out of Jack- Pitch grinned maliciously and with a few more especially violent thrusts he was spilling the same liquid into the younger boy.

Jack let a content moan rumble in his throat as he collapsed back down. Pitch chuckled behind him, "Look at the mess you've made, Jack Frost."

He felt him leaving; pulling out and removing the heat from him. Lifting his head, Pitch's voice rung out three final words as his big blue eyes met a green tunnel full of smashed eggs.

"Happy Easter, Jack…"

**Well…. That was the first smut I've written in almost a year… So, it if sucks, let me know… It probably does… But I really wanted to have a fic of Jack really being with Pitch and the story still going on after that… I did a similar thing with Alice In Wonderland… Hmm…**


End file.
